Timmy's nightmare
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Tim has a nightmare one night. Jasons there to comfort him. (3rd installment in the Babybird series). Rated T cause Im a worry wart!


_"Wait Jason what are you doing!"_

_Jason sneered at him, "How could you think I would ever love a screw up replacement like you!"_

_He pulled out a gun and cocked it, then he pointed it at Tim. He shot him once in the right arm._

_"Useless"_

_once in the left arm._

_"worthless"_

_then in the leg_

_"Pretender"_

_then the other leg_

_"waste of space"_

_Next in the chest. right smack dab in the middle. He coughed and blood dripped down from his lips. But thats not what hurt the most. No what Jason would say next hurt the most._

_"Dead Bastard"_

_Now Jason was pointing the gun at Tim's forehead. He laughed darkly and pulled the trigger. That was the very last thing Tim heard._

_BANG!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Tim woke in a sweat. He blinked a couple times before sitting up and switching on the lamp next to his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock on his nightstand, it was 1:45 in the morning. He sighed, great just great. Now he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He wondered if Bruce or Dick (and Jason) were back from patrol yet. He doubted it. When Bruce said they would be back at 2 am, they usually rolled in right at 2.

So he turned over in his bed and stared out the window. It was raining (wow it rains a lot in Gotham). Come on come on time seemed so slow when you really wanted it to go faster. Wow he must really be low if he's asking himself these kinds of questions. When he got tired of looking out the window he turned back over in his bed and closed his eyes, maybe if he tried he could go back to sleep. He didn't have to wait long.

* * *

_His dad was standing over him again. This time he was really drunk. Item after item hit him as he cowered in the corner. He was a six year old. No six year old should be scared of their own father. He blinked and he wasn't the little six year old anymore, and his dad wasn't his adda either._

_This time he was about 10 and his 'dad' was Jason again. He was smiling evily down at him as he kicked him. He didn't say anything. Yet. Just kept kicking him. But then the silence was broken._

_"Come on pretender at least try to fight back. How's bruce going to react when he finds out his little replacement can't even fight his own 'brother'."_

_He coughed. Blood again. "Jason please stop"_

_"Useless. Stupid and Useless. Now I know why everyone hates you. Your just a waste of good time and space."_

_Next thing he knew there was a gun in his face and it went off._

_BANG!_

* * *

"AHHHHHHH"

Tim woke with a start again. He really wasn't going back to sleep again. He looked back at the clock. 2:25. Yes, that meant Bruce and Dick were home (as well as Jason). He really wanted to get up and go to one of them, but what if what Jason said was true. What if he was useless? What if they all really did hate him, he didn't want to ruin their lives. He slumped back down and wrapped his arms around himself. BUt then again he really didn't want to be alone. He wasn't for very much longer.

There were foot steps coming up the stairs and they came to a stop outside his door, then Jason's head peaked in.

"Hey Babybird we heard screaming and I came to see... Hey whats wrong babybird?"

Next thing he knew Jason was walking in his room. He was in a pair of sweat pants and a gray short sleeve shirt, he always wore that after he took a shower when he came home from patrol. But this was the person he was scared of. The one who hated him, who thought he was a waste of space. The one who always killed him. Tims eyes widened as he wrestled with the sheets and ended up tumbling out of them farthest away from Jason. The older boy gave him a look of concern.

"Babybird?"

Jason reached for him but he ducked out of the way and made a beeline for the door. But before he even came close he ran into someone. How Jason got in front of him so soon he would never know but here he was. He tried to get away but strong arms were holding him in place.

He whimpered, "Jason p-please let me g-go. P-Please don't s-shoot me"

Jason shushed him and picked him up. Wrapping an arm around his back and one under his rear he walked back over to his bed. He settled in and held Tim against his chest. Running a hand through Tim's hair, Jason looked down at him.

"Babybird whats wrong?"

He sniffled and looked up at him, "Jason do you hate me? Am I useless, stupid, and a waste of space? Does everyone hate me?"

Jason gave him a confused look after his round of twenty questions. But didn't hesitate to answer.

"Babybird I don't hate you. Never have actually. No your not useless or stupid or a waste of space. And lastly no, everyone loves you soo much kid that its not even funny. Your the baby of the family. Dick loves you, Bruce loves you, Alfred loves you, and I love you. Your that baby brother that no one in their right mind can hate. Why do you ask?"

"I h-had a nightmare where you hated me and said I was a bastard and useless and stupid and that everyone hated me cause I was a waste of space "

Jason ran his hand through Tim's hair again. He noticed him stiffle a yawn and smiled. Timmy was tired, but was fighting sleep.

Pushing Tim's head down on his chest he shushed him, "Timmy it was just a bad dream. I'm really sorry I tried to kill you in the past but that was in the past. I will never let anything bad happen to you."

"Y-you promise?"

"Yes I promise. Now shh and go back to sleep"

(couple hours later)

When Bruce sent Dick to bed he went to check on Tim. They had all heard Tim scream and Jason, who was done in the shower before any of the them, said he would go make sure he was ok. It took a little convinsing but he finally got Dick to just go to bed (although the while way to his room Dick kept saying he wasn't tired, but five minutes later he could hear his faint snores). He came to a stop in front of Timmy's door, cracking it open he slipped his head inside. What he saw warmed his heart.

Jason was laying on Tim's bed and Tim was snuggled in his arms, his head resting on Jason's chest. They were both sound asleep, but then Timmy whimpered and Jason's hand rubbed his arm causing Tim to bury himself further in his grasp calming instantly. Bruce smiled gently and quietly walked over and pulled Tim's blankets over the two. As he walked back out and cracked the door quietly he turned and headed down the hallway towards his room. He couldn't help but think that maybe this family was going to be alright after all.

* * *

Soo tell me what you think! Hey if you ever have any idea's just let me know ok! Hope you liked it!


End file.
